


Oops, we porned...

by Soulpeace, Taolicious



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/pseuds/Soulpeace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru discovers something he's never done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, we porned...

Yuzuru and Javier fell onto the bed, attached at the lips. Yuzu wrapped his thighs around Javier's waist, grinding his hips into the Spaniard's. Javier couldn't help himself, he pushed back against Yuzu, the delicious friction making his heart beat faster.

Yuzuru moaned into his mouth, his hand slipping down his back and under his waistband. Oh yes, Yuzu had great hands, and Javier's favourite position for these hands was right there, kneading his ass. Javier growled and left Yuzu's mouth to pepper kisses down his chin and along his jaw.

Yuzu whimpered and pulled Javi's hips closer, though there wasn't much space between them to begin with. "Javi..." he whined impatiently.

Javi kept on kissing Yuzu's jaw, then he started to squirm out of Yuzu's hold, wanting to take of the shirt that was hiding that lovely chest from his sight... and his mouth. Yuzuru pouted, pulling his hands away and slipping them under Javi's shirt.

No no no, that wouldn't do, Javi took Yuzu's wrists in his left hand and pulled Yuzu's arms over his head. His right hand slithered under Yuzu's shirt, pulling the shirt up slowly, taking the time to caress every little bit of skin he was discovering.

Yuzu whined, pushing his hips up and pouting at Javi. He submitted, though, curious to see where Javi would take this.

Javi felt Yuzu surrender, he raised his head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Leave your arms there, querido? Trust me?" and he let go of Yuzu's wrists.

Yuzuru did as he was asked, linking his fingers together. "I'll always trust you, Javi."

Javi felt himself getting harder over these words. He went back to his work of taking Yuzu's shirt off, finally discovering those lovely pink nipples. Of course, he had to lick them both, see if the taste was different on each side. Licking and biting softly.

Yuzu groaned, arching his back. He fought the urge to tangle his fingers in that perfect mess of hair.

"Good boy", Javi said when he realised Yuzu was, indeed, trying hard not to move his arms. Given the man's propension to hug, it was a great effort on his part. Great efforts needed to be rewarded. Javi left the shirt where it was, bunched under Yuzu's arms, and quickly opened Yuzu's trousers, getting him out of them and his briefs in a matter of second. Without a pause, Javi took Yuzu"s cock in hand and started to lick at the tip.

Yuzu cried out, clenching his fingers in the sheets behind his head, thrusting up against Javi's mouth. He panted heavily and tossed his head back.

Javi bobbed his head down and up a few times, taking Yuzu all the way before licking his way back up. He let go before Yuzu could come, though, he had other plans. Holding the hard cock against Yuzu, Javi started to mouth his balls, taking them in his mouth softly, he licked over them and under them.

Yuzuru bit his lip hard, whimpering. He was so close, and yet so so far. He squirmed against Javi's mouth, needing more.

Javi lifted Yuzu's leg and pushed his thighs back, telling Yuzu to hold onto them, that would keep his hands in check. In the meantime, he continued his descent, nuzzling Yuzu's balls with his nose, he took hold of his ass cheeks to pull them apart a little more than they already were. Javi softly blew on the skin he uncovered, seeing his goal point so near.

Yuzuru held his legs, closing his eyes as Javi nuzzled his balls. He started to worry when Javier pulled his cheeks apart, but he trusted him. He moaned quietly, feeling Javi's breath against his sensitive skin.

Hearing the moans coming from above, Javi couldn't resist anymore and he licked a long broad stripe over Yuzu's crease. He could feel his mouth water at the idea of what was coming. And it was coming right this instant. Javi licked over Yuzu's opening, the tight muscle shivering under his tongue. He pushed just a little to start with and felt the moan more than he heard it. Yuzu's skin tasted of soap, and funnily enough, of chocolate. Javier kept pushing, in, just the tip of his tongue, before pulling back, testing if Yuzu would accept more.

Yuzu's whole body shuddered and he screamed before turning his head to hide his face in the pillow. He whimpered as Javi pulled his tongue back. "M-more..." he whined.

Oh yes, that was the reaction Javier had hoped for. He dove back in, this time pushing his tongue as far as it would go, pulling back only to kiss the skin that was turning a nice shade of pink from his ministrations. and then back in again. Yuzu had started trying to grind his ass against Javi's lips, and Javi had to give himself a quick squeeze. Never before had he been this close to coming just by giving another person pleasure, but Yuzu was pushing all the right buttons.

Yuzu clawed into his thighs, his cock hard and neglected against his abs. "Javi~" he whimpered, pushing his ass against Javier's face.

"Come on Yuzu, you can take it, querido." Javier would never get tired of that sweet voice. Still, it was time to amp things a little. He kept licking, in and around, Yuzu's entrance becoming softer and more pliant now. He added a lubed finger to the mix, slowly pushing in as not to hurt Yuzu, but there was no resistance at all. Yuzu had never opened that easily to Javier's finger before. Sliding in another one, Javier's mouth left Yuzu's ass to go back to his cock. The man had been a lot more patient than usual with Javier, and it was high time to reward him. Javier took Yuzu's cock all the way in, sucking hard and swallowing around the head. At the same time he pumped his fingers in Yuzu's ass, pushing hard back inside until he found the right spot, and he pressed on it over and over again. 

Yuzu reached for Javi's hair, but pulled his hand back to his thigh, remembering Javi's words. He thrust into Javi's mouth, groaning as Javi's fingers pushed into him. "Javi, please!"

Javi sucked harder and pushed harder, until he finally felt Yuzu's ass contract around his fingers. Yuzu screamed and lost control of his hips, fucking into Javier's mouth. Javier felt Yuzu's cock coming against his tongue, the warm semen sliding into his throat, and he swallowed around it. He kept his fingers inside, still applying pressure onto Yuzu's prostate, tearing more moans from him, and an orgasm that didn't seem like it wanted to end.

Yuzuru's eyes rolled back and he panted, letting the orgasm wash over him. When the shivers finally calmed, he glanced down at Javi, his eyes still glazed over. "Javi, too," he panted. He reached down to tug at Javier's hair lightly, his leg dropping to the side.

Javi went back up, kissing every bit of skin he passed until he arrived to the lush lips and gave Yuzu a soft kiss. "I am already taken care of, querido. Seeing you like this... You have no idea Yuzu. You were so beautiful, lost in pleasure." Javier nuzzled his head under Yuzu's chin, intent on having a good rest now that they were both exhausted.

Yuzu pouted but kissed the top of Javi's head. "But I wanted to do it..." he whispered. He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the man and rubbing slow circles in his back.

"Next time, querido, my ass is yours, next time..." and Javier fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically live porn writing, on Line, during the off season.
> 
> We blame Yuzu's training gear and jump faces :D.


End file.
